Megas MechWarrior Infinite Stratos
by KillaMojo
Summary: What happens when you put Megas XLR, MechWarrior, and Infinite Stratos all in one place? Try and find out in this mech mayhem of a fanfic! Some other characters and shows might make their own appearance as well!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, i know i have some other fanfics i needed to do but i'll be damned before i could not post my fanfic idea that has been ringing through my head after playing some MechWarrior, watching Megas XLR, and also some Infinite stratos and maybe even more additions in this mecha mayhem. For my other fanfic information on their whereabouts, read down at the bottom of the story. Read and Review and Enjoy!

**Megas and MechWarrior Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter One: This Ain't My Dimension**

Down on the planet earth in the grand old country of America in the city of New Jersey in and old suburb, a trio of friends relax in the calm peacefulness that was seemingly rare for them.

"Coop, what on earth are you doing to Megas?" Kiva asked.

"Oh hey Kiva, I was just fixing Megas here and installing some new upgrades." Coop answered.

"Didn't you already upgrade Megas last week?"

"Well yeah but…I had a thought run through my head."

"What kind of thought Coop?"

"Well I was watching Surgeon What on the TV and I got hooked on it."

"Coop, what does watching a TV show has anything to do with upgrading Megas?"

"Simple, Surgeon What is this medical guy who travels through time and different realities and universes with his scalpel, medical equipment, and his trusty sidekicks Nurse When and Medical Intern Where and go on a series of adventures. So it got me thinking, since we had that time flux thingy inside Megas, why not use it like Surgeon What?"

Kiva simply face palmed herself at the sheer simplicity and stupidity that she was witnessing from Coop, the pilot of Megas. She then regained calmness by breathing in and out deeply for a moment and then turned her attention back to Coop who was still upgrading Megas.

"You do realize that the time flux capacitor only works by traveling through time right? It can't travel through different dimensions." Kiva stated.

"_And _that's why I'm upgrading Megas, specifically on the alternate dimension travelling part." Coop answered.

"That is just plain impossible Coop; there is no way that anyone could travel through different alternate realities and dimensions! No one has ever been able to or even proven that it's possible!"

"Then I guess I'll be the first, just bring me my science award trophy when I get back from whatever alternate dimension I'm coming from. Besides, if you could travel through time then I guess there's a little possibility that anyone can travel through different dimensions."

Kiva then face palmed once more, "Do you even have any clue how dangerous that this could be? I mean, what would happen if the device made Megas useless?"

"Well I got my handy tools in storage at the back of the car so that won't be any real problem at all." Coop stated.

"What about resources then? Food, water, shelter, electricity, all the necessities that a human needs to survive?" Kiva questioned in a more serious tone.

"Got that covered, I got a bunch of food in these huge packages that I got for cheap and I also got a lot of sodas and water in six packs and cases so I'll be fine for a while." Coop responded.

Kiva stood speechless but regained her composure after making a deep sigh of frustration. She only looked at Coop as he was starting to climb up Megas. She really couldn't believe that Coop was actually going to attempt to travel a different dimension with a time flux capacitor and was annoyed by the fact that Coop was so stubborn as to not even care about her advice and warnings.

"Do you even have a plan as to what to do when you reach a different dimension? Do you even know what dimension you're going to anyway?" Kiva questioned now in a more demanding tone.

"I have no idea but I hope it'll be fun." Coop answered.

"Jamie, do something about this!" Kiva shouted.

Jamie was relaxing on a lawn chair and casually reading one of Coops many comic books until he glanced over the cover and saw Kiva's eyes of anger.

"Jamie, didn't you hear me? I said to talk some sense into Coop!" Kiva shouted again.

"Look Kiva, you and I both know that Coop is the type who just does what he wants when he wants. He's a _real_ stubborn guy so he won't listen to me or you much, especially when it's got a lot of his attention. Besides, he asked me to watch over the house and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"What if the Glorft attack us? What then?"

"Coop said he asked those S-Force guys to help defend the city while he's gone and we haven't been attacked in weeks by those Glorft guys or anything big and menacing at all so just relax and let Coop have some fun."

Kiva only stood in shock as Jamie just put the comic book over his face and begun to take a nap and she only became even more frustrated after that but then thought about what Jamie said, it was true that they have not been attacked in weeks and the only bad thing that ever happened so far was just some heavy rainfall over the last few days. She then thought of the Glorft and tried to think of what they were currently doing but couldn't think of anything at all.

She then heard a large _whoop_ sound behind her and saw that Megas had disappeared along with Coop. She her forehead in anguish but then tried to take Jamie's advice and try to relax. As she walked away to back into Coops house, she turned back to where Megas once stood and began thinking to herself.

_"I wonder what dimension Coop is heading to." _She thought but then shrugged at the thought and went inside the house.

* * *

In the vast emptiness of space, a war ship journey's through the Inner Sphere with its crew toiling their lives in a daily ritual of work and play. The sound of footsteps, voices, and mechanical sounds echo through the vast, scientific war ship. In the bridge of the war ship, a woman sits silently in an old chair while watching old footage of a long battle that had been fought a month earlier. She just sits there in silence while the many lively activities of reports and messages from the many hands on the bridge surround her but she ignores it while only lost in complete focus on the video footage.

It was on a battle that their prized and famous MechWarrior had fought against a behemoth mechanical monstrosity on a different planet just weeks after the last one he had fought against but miraculously won. From the destroyed waste of the mysterious mech, the MechWarrior had found an interesting data core on the use of engines and their performance which Lieutenant Foster immediately began researching on since then. A month had passed since that battle and the commander waits for further signs of activity from their foes called the Word of Blake.

As she focuses herself in both the footage and a train of thoughts, a light tap on her shoulder immediately breaks her focus and she turned around to only find her fellow companion standing there, Lieutenant Foster.

"Uh, you okay there Natalia?" Foster asked curiously while giving her strange looks of worry and suspicion.

"Yes I'm fine Foster, what is it that you want?" she responded while rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"Well, it's just that you've been very…tense ever since that incident the MechWarrior had back a month ago."

"Is that all you needed to say to me Foster?" She spoke sternly.

"N-No, not at all, I just wanted you to come and see what me and the engineers came up with some new added upgrades to the Atlas."

"Shouldn't you be consulting the MechWarrior for this then? Why bother me with simple mech upgrades?"

"Oh it's just that this might help break your mind off that battle, although it has been a month since then but still. I just wanted you to come have some time off with us, besides it'll help take your mind off all the work for a short while."

She then makes a deep sigh and shortly looks through a glass window that only views the vast emptiness of space. She had been very focused on their mission on to eliminate the Word of Blake and also noting that they had deadly war machines that could threaten the entire Inner Sphere but she guessed that she take some rest from trying to prepare for the next threat.

"Alright then, I need something to keep my mind off the Word of Black for a while. So let's hurry up and go then."

"Great, I already asked the MechWarrior to come down to the Icarus drop ship in the mech bay so he should already be there waiting for us."

With the conversation ending, Natalia and Foster began their travel to the Icarus and meet up with the famed comrade, the MechWarrior.

* * *

After minutes of walking through long corridors and short elevator rides, Foster and Natalia had managed to reach the mech holding area of the Icarus. An array of mechs ranging from different types to different variants was all assorted at the Icarus which was an astonishing sight to any avid engineer or novice mech pilot. This area was the liveliest since mechs needed repairs and routine check-ups every now and then but it was always a nice sight to see large mechanical constructs of war, it always placed a feeling of security for Natalia but for Foster it brought a feeling of excitement to add more weapons and upgrades to them. Upon reaching the area, they had met their veteran MechWarrior who was standing over a metal fence and viewing the activities occurring in the Mech area in the same uniform as he always wore.

No one really knew much about the MechWarrior himself, not even a name but it didn't really mattered much since he had a reputation for surviving an enormous amount of battles and fighting against seemingly impossible odds. It was because of the MechWarrior that the Wolf Dragoons managed to survive for so long against the Word of Blake and their massive force on their missions and everyone on the ship knew it very well. His history was pretty much a mystery and not even Natalia knew much of the MechWarrior except that he had an enormous record of fighting and engaging Mech battles and managed to either survive or win them all before he met the Wolf Dragoons. Even if someone did try to talk or even try to make contact with him, he would simply stay silent and only briefly look at them before going back to his work or just seemingly ignore them which brought mixed views with everyone on ship but he was still very well respected by everyone for his actions.

As Natalia and Foster approached the MechWarrior, he had turned around slightly and greeted the both of them with a slight wave of the hand and the two waved back with a small smile.

"Hey MechWarrior, how's the injuries holding up?" Natalia asked.

The MechWarrior simply nodded at the question which Natalia took as an answer as he was fine. The last battle which the MechWarrior fought injured him severely after he had won but he had managed to heal within the month. The battle and other skirmishes had cost them much of their Mechs and resources and so they had to gain more ask for assistance with the main command of Wolf Dragoon for more help which they did with a crew of engineers, mechanics, Mech pilots, and such but they also called in House Kurita for additional assistance which they happily did by providing some Mechs for when the MechWarrior saved them from an invasion from the Word of Blake.

Before it was just a small crew consisting of Natalia, Foster, a small team of engineers, and one Mech pilot but now they were a substantial force with a good crew and with other Mech pilots so that the MechWarrior won't have to fight his battles alone anymore which brought some relief to Natalia and Foster who had always worried when he had to fight against multiple groups of Mechs alone but not too much since they knew he was capable of fighting impossible odds.

"Alright guys, let's head down in the Mech area where the Atlas is. MechWarrior, I think you're gonna love this." Foster spoke excitingly.

Now, the trio head down onto ground level of the Mech area where it was very lively in activity with orders being shouted all around, sparks flying from different machines, and people walking and running all around. They had managed to make their way through the busy floor and finally came upon a large Mech that was the symbol of fear and firepower, the Atlas. It was basically a walking armada of weapons with legs but what Natalia and the MechWarrior made them look at it with strange looks and then at Foster who was smiling proudly at it.

"Foster, what on earth did you do to one our Mechs?" Natalia asked with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Foster responded.

"What do I mean? Foster, the Atlas looks like a freaking football player! Just look at the arms and legs!"

"It's just upgrades on what we manage to scavenge from that melee Mech that the MechWarrior fought a month ago. The Mech itself was very interesting in itself, it had heavy armor to sustain high amounts of damage, yet it was fast enough where it could easily get into close quarters with any Mech that wasn't a light Mech, and it had fighting capabilities unseen before. So I took the liberty to use what we scavenge from the Mech and made that into one that could fight in close combat as well."

"You do realize that the Mech Warrior can get shot down easily before he can actually go into melee right?"

"Not to worry, that's why I chose the Atlas since it boasts highly sufficient armor and with the research we got from the data core that not only would upgrade our space Jump engines but also the engines of our Mechs without deficiencies."

"I thought the data core only held information on engines for like vehicles and Jump Ships? Not for the engines of Mechs."

"That's what I thought to until further data and investigation indicates that it held data on upgrading engines and their performance of not only mechanical vehicles but Mechs as well. That's why the Mech that the MechWarrior fought was fast but was able to have heavy armor so I'm basically utilizing what they did onto our Mechs."

"So this won't backfire at all on the MechWarrior during a fight?"

"Not at all, although I did have some trouble with the upgrades with our Jump engines which were a bit…difficult to deal with."

"Foster…what did you do to our Jump engines?"

Natalia now gave a threatening look at Foster that startled him and made him shiver just a bit from fear.

"W-Well I just took the liberty of using what data was on the data core to upgrade our Jump engines. What I learned so far was that it would be able to let us Jump much more than our usual standard engines and would also enable us to Jump safely from any location, rather than just a Jump point."

"And you did this without my permission?"

"I thought you would be okay with it since you seemed very busy and you did say that I could research and work on any projects dealing with the data core."

"Yeah but I don't want to risk getting blown up from one of your crazy experiments Foster! What in on earth were you thinking with using-"

"Commander, we just got an emergency signal from a planet requesting assistance from the Word of Blake!"

Natalia immediately turned her attention away and went over to one of the radio consoles that were nearby while Foster was cowering in fear and the MechWarrior only stood in silence while looking at the new Atlas Mech.

"What's the situation?" Natalia stated.

"A nearby planet is requesting assistance from an attack by the Word of Blake." The messenger replied.

"How far are we from our current position to the planet?"

"About one Jump away but from the closest Jump Point will take some time to get to before we can actually make a Jump."

Natalia soon became distressed but then remembered what Foster was explaining to them earlier. She was very reluctant to even consider the idea but she didn't have any time to debate on the idea and decided that she will take her chances.

"Begin the process for a Jump immediately."

"Uh, can you say that again commander?"

"You heard me, begin a Jump right now!"

"But commander, the position from where we are would most likely-"

"That's an order, so get on it now! I know very well what I'm doing here."

"Yes commander, we will begin the Jump shortly."

"Alright, get the message out now."

"Yes Commander."

Red lights began to glow brightly throughout the bay and every single person throughout the whole entire ship began to scramble to their positions and correct areas.

"All hands on the ship, prepare for Jump in one minute! We will be making way to a planet being attacked by the Word of Blake! All hands prepare for Jump and for the major offensive against the Word of Blake!"

Now the scene was even more hectic as everyone tried even harder to reach their correct destination and their positions. Jumps weren't too bad since all Jump Ships were capable of handling the travel but it never hurt to take precaution whenever a Jump is being made, especially one where they were not making a Jump from a Jump Point which alarmed most of the crew. Natalia made her way back to the bridge while Foster and the MechWarrior stayed behind on the Icarus to be ready for the incoming threat. Soon, the War Ship made off in a large blast and seemed to have disappeared almost instantly.

* * *

In a sudden flash, Coop with Megas had reemerged from his short travel through a dimensional tunnel warp which currently made him feel uneasy and nauseas.

"Ugh…I gotta stop eating when traveling dimensional tunnels from now on. But for now, where the heck am I?"

While trying to recover from his sickness, Coop began searching for anything that might be remotely interesting to him but he soon quickly found himself just above the earth which brought him a lot of anger and frustration and also repeated head slams against the car wheel.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN! I TRAVELLED THROUGH THAT STUPID COLORFUL TUNNEL FOR NOTHING? MAN THAT WAS SUCH A WASTE OF MY FREAKING- WOAH!"

Suddenly, Megas was immediately pushed forcefully by some unknown force and made it spin endlessly until Coop managed to steer Megas back into shape. Now trying to recover from another sickness, Coop was now even madder than before.

"Okay, who's the wise guy to start messing with me when I'm mad as it is?" Coop frustratingly stated until he realized what had forcefully pushed him.

What Coop saw, as he would put in his own words would be a freakishly huge but totally awesome massive space ship of sheer mass destruction. The ship itself could easily be comparable in size with large Glorft but could even be bigger than that. However, his silence was soon broken by a small screen showing a woman with short black hair who seemed very angry as well, although she might have been angrier than Coop was.

"This is Major Natalia of the Wolf Dragoons, who on earth are you?" Natalia demanded.

"Uh the real question is who you guys are? Wait a minute; you guys are travelling dimensions too?"

"Travelling dimensions? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh so…you guys aren't travelling dimensions then?"

"No we're not but a certain someone is going to have a lot to answer for this. Right now though, you seem friendly enough and you seem knowledgeable as to what is going on so ill ask you this; what is going on here?"

"Uh beats me…my guess is that were close to earth? I mean, the planet is right there."

Natasha became more frustrated and began trying to calm herself through deep breaths.

"I know that you idiot! I'm asking what earth this is! There's no way that this is the same earth as we know of for sure!"

"Hey you asked me and- wait a second…not the same earth you know of? Oh you must be like Kiva then, travelling through a different time. Wait, I thought I was travelling a different dimension?"

"Look, I don't care what time or dimension your travelling from! All I want to know is where the hell we're at so we can get the hell out of- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT JUMP ANYMORE FOSTER!"

The image immediately disappeared and Coop was left in pure silence inside of Megas. After what only felt like minutes since he left New Jersey, he had managed to only find himself on earth (?) and met some people called the Wolf Dragoons which he would admit sounded very cool. After waiting around in silence for a few minutes, the image of the same woman immediately appeared again but this time she appeared to be less angry than before.

"Okay, after dealing with some _problems_ on my ship and thinking for some time. I would like to ask you for your assistance as to descend down on the earth. Our current information on this earth so far that this is definitely not the one we know of and that it most likely might not be yours as well."

"What makes you say that? Coop questioned with a raised brow.

"Because the signatures we are receiving from down below, most specifically on a certain area which we have managed to locate. We don't know much of that earth and you seem to be more in the knowhow of this so we need your help in some recon down onto the planet, can you assist us?"

Coop became very suspicious of the so called Wolf Dragoons but so far they seemed friendly to him since they didn't immediately try to waste him or anything and also what she was saying to him made him very interested.

"Alright I'll help but what do you need me to…recon exactly?"

"Don't worry; we'll have our MechWarrior come assist you on this endeavor. We'll send a drop ship down onto the surface and we will be stationed at a secure location where we would most likely not be found. So the MechWarrior will help with the recon just in case anything becomes unfriendly to you or even worse."

"Hey lady, I can pretty much handle myself in a fight and I don't need a babysitter watching me either."

"I know very well of that, seeing as that you are in some new kind of Mech but we assure you that the MechWarrior will only assist you in the recon and in any other situation that needs to be dealt with swiftly."

"Okay then, sounds fair to me. So where do we ah…meet up at anyway?"

"Scans indicate that the mysterious signatures we have been receiving is in an area from what information we have called _Japan_. I'm assuming you know of this place?"

"Heck yeah, that's where they shot and made all those Godzilla films and some of my favorite monster movies and video games at."

"Well that's good to know that you at least have some knowledge of the place. I'm sending you the coordinates on where we will be landing the drop ship, see you there um…what's your name?"

"The name's Coop, and your name is Natalia right?"

"Yes it is but we'll save the conversation for later."

"Alright then, see you down on the planet side."

The image soon disappeared and Coop now began driving at full throttle towards his marked destination and will meet the MechWarrior. The blood and adrenaline was already pumping through his own veins.

* * *

Alright, first i hope you enjoyed the story.

Second, as for updated information on my other fanfic the Prophet of the Void, i'm currently working on the storyboard rather than just being a "spur of the moment" thing which it was in the first place but i have decided to actually do my best to finish it. It will be updated soon so don't worry too much over it if you are. As for this story, well this is also the same as the other but will hopefully turn out well in the story and plot and i might try working on a storyboard if possible.

Again, i hope you enjoyed and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Megas, Mechs, and Oh My!

**Megas MechWarrior Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter Two: Mechs, Megas, and Oh My!**

"Okay, so I have to head over to this dot here right? Or is it this one here? Maybe it's that one? Oh wait, that one is marked red so it has to be it!" Coop shouted.

As Megas flew through the earth's atmosphere, Coop was trying to find the correct coordinates which had been sent to him earlier by Natalia who had asked him for his assistance on a simple recon mission. Problem is that he has no idea what to recon for but he will have someone named "_the MechWarrior_" to help him on his mission. At first Coop seemed reluctant but then he decided that he would help since the lady he was talking to made him very interested on how the earth he was currently traveling was _different_. Oh the happiness and joy he would have if he knew that this earth was actually different but sadly he couldn't since he didn't know that if it was or not but the recon idea seemed pretty good for him.

After traveling through the stratosphere, Coop was surrounded in darkness but much more like a night time darkness which he immediately realized that he was travelling in the night. He also realized that since he was in a giant robot flying over the Pacific Ocean, he would most likely cause some attention most unneeded so he flew Megas closer to the water's surface while travelling to the designated area. He travelled closer and closer to the large red dot on his screen and hoped that he was travelling to the right area but with a single glance he saw what he would describe as a mini death star landing on the planet earth. Assured that he was most likely travelling in the right direction, he stepped down harder on the gas pedal and Megas began flying at higher speeds.

* * *

Currently on the Icarus drop ship, the MechWarrior prepares for his reconnaissance mission on the planet of earth. After the Jump had taken a toll on their Jump engine's, Natalia had ordered the Icarus to drop down on the planet's surface and scout out any potential resource or equipment that could be used for repairing the Jump engines back into conditional order. The MechWarrior eagerly waits for further instructions and takes his time sitting quietly in silence while the many hands aboard the Icarus carry out their tasks and assigned duties. Suddenly, a large image of Foster pops out from the MechWarrior's visor, prompting him to immediately stand up.

"Alright MechWarrior, we are touching down on the earth's surface. Further scans indicate that this earth has actual modern technology back in the early third millennium. Meaning that the technology here is far more…_primitive _in a sense but however, their technology seems to be much more advanced than actually expected in the modern era of our other time so be expecting any resistance that they may have. We do not know what the people of this dimension or time are capable of so stealth is an important factor here so you need your battle armor for this mission."

The MechWarrior nods his head in response and begins his travel to the main Mech holding area where everyone prepares for the mission. Walking past the various people, the MechWarrior finally manages to reach his destination and is now standing in front of the Battle Armor in its standby mode but he notices that it is much different from last time he had seen it.

"We can't risk having a Mech out and prowling about so you're going to have to do this with your Battle Armor but don't worry since we had significant upgrades made for it. We replaced the mortar cannon with a small missile pod capable of unleashing a barrage of homing missiles than can destroy tanks with pure ease. Also, the jetpack has now been fully upgrade to be more efficient, powerful, and flexible meaning that you can now fly through the air as if you were flying in a plane. The other upgrade which I managed to make was a combat fist; it's basically a mobile and flexible hand but has sharp pointed fingers to dig into metal and concrete with no difficulty. We also included the use of an energy dispersion shield, meaning that lasers and other heat based and energy weapons will be considerably cut down in terms of damage. Everything else remains the same but we also managed to make the armor more durable unlike last time."

The MechWarrior makes a small smile but Foster notices and makes a large and happy grin on his face. The MechWarrior then proceeds to go inside the Battle Armor by stepping onto the feet of the armor. As soon as his own feet touches the armor, it quickly activates and immediately forms around his entire body which made him look much more larger and menacing than ever before. He then begins moving around the armor and test out the functional capabilities of it which made him impressed.

"Glad that you like the new upgraded toy but now back onto the task at hand, this will be a simple reconnaissance mission with you being assisted by another supposed Mech pilot we have just met out on the earth's atmosphere. This will be the Mech pilot you will be accompanying on this mission with; Natalia says that his name is Coop and that you will also be able to quickly identify him by the mech he currently pilots which I have to say is wicked impressive."

Two new images emerged in front of his view which showed both Coop and Megas. After carefully examining the two images carefully, Foster then reappears again.

"Your mission is to locate this specific area and scout out anything you can find of interest over there. Be careful, our data indicates that they have some kind of mysterious and powerful object over there and that is where our scans are picking up a lot of energy. So go find this area, scout whatever you can with your partner, and come back to the Icarus when you have found out enough information that we can use so good luck MechWarrior."

Foster then immediately disappeared and the large door of the Icarus began opening.

* * *

"Okay, this is definitely worth that tunnel of headaches." Coop spoke in awe.

Coop was looking at the enormous drop ship that stood before him, it was so enormous that it dwarfed Megas in size and not only that but it also looked like a complete miniature version of the Death Star which Coop loved so dearly.

"Man, I got to get me one of the babies. Speaking of which, where is that MechWarrior guy anyway?"

Suddenly, a large portion of the drop ship opened like a bridge and a small figure walked out of it which Coop tried to decipher what it was. It was basically some kind of large armor with a claw and helmet with a jetpack behind it, which Coop would describe it in his own words. However, Coop quickly realized that the small armored figure was most likely the MechWarrior in which he was supposed to meet but he was confused as to why he was wearing that armor in the first place. Immediately, a screen popped up showing the image of Foster who Coop didn't know about.

"Uh, who the heck are you?" Coop asked.

"Oh, I'm Foster, an engineer and fellow comrade of the MechWarrior."

"Oh okay, that makes sense. I got to ask though, why is he in that small piece of armor on steroids?"

"It's because we can't afford to be detected on this mission, you included. So the best course of action decided by Natalia was that the MechWarrior would do most of the reconnaissance while you provide transportation."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there pal. I'm not a taxi service for anyone at all, why make me lug this guy all around and how come he just can't do it?"

"We lack the resources to do so and we don't have any capabilities to fly far and fast like your Mech there so you were our best option for this. Although your Mech is large, you can fly high and low enough to avoid any detection from the inhabitants of this planet. You are a key part of this mission since without you; it would be much more difficult to do so. Besides, you don't need to actually carry him; he can just hitch a ride from the back of the Mech."

"And how is he gonna do-oh that's how."

With the sound of metallic claws clamping down into hard metal, Coop looked back and saw only the helmet of the Battle Armor but was annoyed by the fact that he was ruining Megas's jetpack and other parts, "Hey, hey, be careful with that claw thing would you? Can't risk losing any fuel because of your claws digging into my robot's jetpack you know?"

The MechWarrior only gave a nod which Coop interpreted as a sign of acknowledgement but Coop still was annoyed by it. Foster was keeping quiet with the awkward situation but made a small cough to get Coop's attention which worked.

"You guys do know that time is limited here right? We can't afford to waste any time since we need information regarding to as where we are. Just let the MechWarrior hitch a ride on your Mech and we'll do some repairs when you accomplish the task, okay?"

"You got a deal."

"Good, now here are the coordinates to the location where you need to go. You have to fly high for this mission or else you both get risked of being spotted by their radar. Just fly over high on the coordinates and the MechWarrior will take over from there, just stay around high in the sky while the MechWarrior does his part of the mission. Once he's done, you will pick him up at this location on the ocean that should be low and far enough from their radar so best of luck to you guys."

Foster then disappeared from Coops screen and now he was left with just the MechWarrior clinging on to his giant robot's back. With one single glance from behind to check if he was stable, he then stomped on the gas pedal and Megas began to rumble and the engine began to roar loudly.

"Okay man; hold on tight because we are taking off!"

With the push on the throttle, Megas blasted off into the deep night sky and began travelling towards their assigned destination. As they traveled through the high skies, Coop took notice of the various lights and buildings down below which amazed him.

"Man, Japan is freaking awesome! I gotta come here at least once a year for vacation."

As the minutes gone by, a beeping noise started to come from the screen which Coop closely examined and found out that he was about to fly past their objective.

"Hey MechWarrior dude, we're gonna pass over the place in a minute. So you're going have to drop down onto the ground from here. Just send me a message to pick you up when you're done alright?"

With a simple nod of acknowledgement, Coop resumed back to piloting Megas while the MechWarrior himself waited anxiously in silence to begin the reconnaissance

* * *

Meanwhile, on the drop ship Icarus, Lieutenant Foster checks and looks through various computer monitors at around his desk analyzing whatever information he can find as to where they were at. Suddenly, a small screen came onto one of the monitors that instantly showed the face of his commander, Natalia.

"Foster, how goes the situation with the MechWarrior and his new pal?" Natalia asked.

"Well we haven't heard anything from them so far but however, I have been doing information scans here on an immensely expansive information network on this earth called the internet. Now what I have learned so far is that this earth has eerily similar history to that of our own planet but however, what I'm about to show will blow your mind away." Foster responded.

"Well then Foster, show me it already!"

"Sending data feed to you now commander."

With a few taps on the holographic keyboard and swiped of passing screens with a finger, a video was soon uploaded on the computer monitor where Natalia's face was showing. After a minute of loading, the video began to play and immediately caught the attention of both Foster and Natalia. It showed them a sparring battle between two I.S. pilots using various assortments of weapons and equipment as they fight and soar through the sky at unbelievable speed and pace. Natalia only sat in her chair aboard their war ship in space and watched as the two skillful pilots fight one another in a heated battle. However, the video quickly ends without showing who had won the battle but it did not matter to Natalia or Foster who now have something else to be worried about immensely.

"Foster, do you have any information as to what I just saw?" Natalia asked in a serious tone.

"Yes I do commander, what you just saw were two I.S. machines and pilots fighting against one another." Foster responded while checking a data tablet in his hand.

"What in the hell is an I.S. machine and an I.S. pilot Foster?"

"What you saw in the video commander, those I.S. machines are apparently the pinnacle of highly advance military technology on this earth. The studies I have seen indicate that these machines, if used in a war or battle, can annihilate rows upon rows of tanks, planes, and other assortments of military vehicles and such."

"So does that mean that these things are capable of taking on our mechs or much worse than that?"

"Well according to my findings, these machines do possess highly advanced armor and weaponry but compared to our own arsenal of mechs, they won't really stand much of a chance. Since we come from a more technologically advanced time and place compared to here, I'd say that our chances of fighting against these I.S. machines are good but we won't stand a chance if we have to face over hundreds of them."

"Well do you have any idea how many there are?"

"Not a clue but I do know this: that they limit the amount of I.S. machines created since it does create a lot of controversies and negatives for many nations who fear or want these machines and also that no man can pilot these things except for one man I happened to stumble across an article about."

"And who would that person be?" Natalia asked, with one of her eyebrows raised.

"A young man by the name of Ichika Orimaru, an adolescent Japanese male who had just made a worldwide appearance since he is the only known male to be capable of piloting one."

"Okay but how does knowing that one man capable of piloting these I.S. machines help us Foster?"

With a slightly scared chuckle and a nervous smile and receiving an angry glare from Natalia, Foster pulled up an image of a large school onto one of the monitors.

"This place is known as I.S. academy, this is where they train students into becoming I.S. pilots. The man I had just talked about also attends here but this place is also where….the signals were coming from." Foster said in a nervous tone.

Natalia immediately raised both of her eyes in surprise and anger and stood up from her chair and slammed down both her hands on the desk hard.

"Foster, do you have any idea how bad this is? We just sent the MechWarrior and a large flying mech to an academy where it is most likely the most secured area in the world! Hurry up and call them back now!"

"Well that might be a problem…"

"Why is that Foster?"

"Well, I'm just now getting a call from the man named Coop saying that he is being chased by some anime robots with teenagers in it but he has the MechWarrior and is coming back to the Icarus."

"WHAT? HURRY UP AND SEND IN SUPPORT NOW FOSTER AND MAKE SURE THAT NOTHING BAD GOES DOWN! IF THE POPULACE OF THIS PLANET KNOWS WE'RE HERE THEN ITS GOING TO BE ON HELL OF A PROBLEM!"

"I'm sending the message to all available MechWarrior pilots now commander!"

"Good, now call me back when the situation is under control!"

The screen closes down and Natalia sits back in her chair while rubbing her forehead in agony and stress. She could only hope that the worst doesn't come and that nothing bad could happen, or so she thought.

* * *

"AGH, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE PSYCHOS!" Coop yells as he steps down on the gas pedal even harder, trying to run away from his pursuers.

"Ima, sono mashin o teishi shi tari, watashitachi wa anata o utsu zo!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE SAYING!"

As Coop and the MechWarrior race across the ocean to avoid any conflict with their pursuers, the crew of the Icarus began their defense and scramble towards their positions to hold off the pursuers. The mech pilots inside the Icarus gather together in the Mech Bay of the Icarus for a debriefing on the situation with Coop and the MechWarrior. Foster descends down into the Mech bay from the elevator shaft and then walks out into the front of the large crowd of various mech pilots.

"Alright people, here is the situation. The MechWarrior and his partner are currently being chased by five unknown combatants of this earth. The only information we have on these unknown combatants is that they are I.S. pilots and are using I.S. machines. We have little information on the capabilities on these I.S. machines or the I.S. pilots and that they were made to be used in the military so expect a fight on your hands if it gets down to that."

A large holographic screen then immediately pops up from behind Foster and begins showing the images of the various I.S. machines that are chasing down Coop and the MechWarrior.

"Thanks to the efforts of the MechWarrior, we have some images of the I.S. machines that are currently chasing them down. Each of these I.S. machines that you see here has different capabilities and each one is very special and unique and performs a different role all together. However, we have little to no information as to what they do or the capabilities of their pilots so caution is highly advised when, if necessary, engaging them."

The images of the I.S. machines and pilots disappear and now showing the images of the Icarus and the environment outside of the drop ship.

"This is where the Icarus is; we are currently on a small and most likely abandoned island. This made it the perfect place to land the drop ship on the planet to be undetected and that we can also use it to stage a defense if necessary. The mission here though is to stop the enemy I.S. machines from chasing down or destroying both the MechWarrior and his partner. However, commander Natalia does not want a full on fight to break out or else we risk having a worldwide disaster on our hands so the goal here is to make contact with the enemy here through non-violent means, how that will work is the question that will only be answered when they get here which is about ten minutes so let's get moving people!"

The mech pilots begin scrambling for their assigned mechs and the veteran mech pilots begin shouting and barking out orders to their squad mates. After five minutes passed, the large mech bay door on the Icarus drops and a large group of Mechs begin to pour out from the Icarus and begin to take their positions and wait patiently for the worst to come.

* * *

First of all that im very sorry for not updating as fast as i should be! I know that i have some other fanfictions to update but know that they will be updated when they can since i got a lot of work to do this school year! so again, im sorry for the latre updates but i will not make these dead works on my own behalf! but as always leave a review!


End file.
